Hidden Away
by zeusfluff
Summary: The last thing that Juliet remembers is falling asleep in her tent. But when she wakes up with no memory of how she ended up in her old house back in the barracks, she has to wonder: why and how? James was definitely not going to be happy. *This is AU.*
1. Hidden Away

**Hidden Away **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own an original character. Date Started: 2/18/16. Date Finished: 2/19/16. Summary: The last thing that Juliet remembers is falling asleep in her tent. But when she wakes up with no memory of how she ended up in her old house back in the barracks, she has to wonder: _why and how?_ James was definitely not going to be happy.

* * *

Juliet turned over and sighed as she tried to fall back asleep. She listened to the roar of the ocean waves and the crackling of the campfire just outside the tent. Living on the beach had been strangely peaceful. Although she wasn't used to the hard packed sand below her back, with only a blanket to lie on, it sufficed. She smiled with her eyes closed as James wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. She was about to turn and speak to James, but suddenly something was placed over her nose and mouth and she couldn't breathe. Then there was only the darkness.

* * *

The sunlight was harsh and bright in her face when she opened up her eyes. The first thing she'd felt over her was something soft. Looking down, she found herself in a bed. _A bed? How'd I get here?_ Taking in her surroundings, she found she was in her old bedroom, in _her_ house. Her eyes wandering to the nightstand opposite her bed on the right side she found a lone manila envelope waiting for her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she carefully reached for the mysterious office supply and opened it. Holding her breath for a moment, she pulled out a small stack of papers. Confusion spread across her face when she found her name on _all_ of the pages. Letting out the breath she spoke aloud.

"My medical file. Damn you Ben, why would you need my medical file?"

She scanned all the pages looking for updated information. On the last page, she held her breath again and nervously began playing with her left ear. Letting the breath come completely out, she shook her head. Nose flaring, she forcefully stuffed the files back into the folder and stood up from the bed, testing the floor. Once she knew that she wasn't going to take a spill, she proceeded to the bedroom door.

Opening it, she walked down the hallway. She was expecting to find a couple of armed guards at the door. Treading lightly, she looked around the living room. Everything was untouched, just as she had left it four years ago. Her empty tea cup sat on top of the coffee table. A book lie hap-hazardly on the floor. All her dishes were neatly stacked in the dish drainer. Sighing, she went towards the front door, unlocking it, she opened it finding two guards with rifles standing guard.

"Ryan, Derek. Move. I want to talk to Ben. NOW."

The two men that stood before her knew not to tangle with her when she was angry. So instead of starting a confrontation with her, the two moved aside, letting her pass. Stomping across the grass towards Ben's house, she thought about all the ways she could give him a piece of her mind. Coming to his front door, she began pounding on it. A few seconds later, Ben opened the door, a sobering look planted on his face. Moving so that she could come in Ben spoke up.

"Please come in Juliet."

He could tell she was in one of her moods and watched as she slammed the door behind her. Holding up the manila folder with her medical file in hand, Juliet began going off on Ben.

"What the hell is all this Ben? I _didn't_ give you any kind of permission to take my blood. What am I doing here Ben?"

Giving her a strange smile, he spoke.

"May I just say Juliet; you are positively _glowing._ "

* * *

"Doc, you seen Juliet around? I can't find her."

Jack stopped rinsing his shirt in the water trough and looked up at James.

"Sorry Sawyer, haven't seen Juliet all morning. Maybe she went for a walk down the beach. Sometimes she does that when she wants to clear her head. Would you like me to help you look for her?"

James put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously.

"Yeah, sure doc. You think she went off into the jungle?"

Jack shook his head.

"She wouldn't just walk out into the jungle alone Sawyer."

To Be Continued…


	2. Why am I here?

**Chapter 2: Why am I here?**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own an original character. Date Started: 2/28/16. Date Finished: 2/29/16.

* * *

"What the hell is all this Ben? I _didn't_ give you any kind of permission to take my blood. What am I doing here Ben?"

Giving her a strange smile, he spoke.

"May I just say Juliet; you are positively _glowing._ "

Squinting her eyes at Ben, Juliet ripped the file from the manila folder and practically shoved it into his face.

"What does that have to do with _this?"_

Pointing to the test results on the last page, Juliet huffed in anger. Ben only looked at Juliet and smirked.

"You've done a great many things here on the island Juliet. If you stay with me, I can get you off this island. I can guarantee the safe passage of you and your child off this island. I made a promise to you 4 years ago, and I'm keeping that promise."

Anger simmered below the surface, but Juliet held it in check as she stared Ben down.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me Ben? You have always been less than truthful, what makes you think that I'm going to start listening to you now?"

Ben pulled a chair out for Juliet, but she refused.

"Have a seat Juliet."

Shaking her head again, she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Why should I sit down? You have me here against my will."

Ben glanced down at Juliet's ring finger on her left hand, his eyes growing dark at the very thought of her being involved with someone else.

"I see James decided to propose to you."

Juliet could hear the hurt tone in Ben's voice, and she could almost hear a condescending one right behind it.

"Ok, just so you know Ben, you and I never had anything going on between the two of us. Got it?"

Ben almost seemed hurt by Juliet's words, but instead fidgeted in his chair and drank a sip of his tea.

"Well, you've made yourself crystal clear. But I can offer you something that you've been dying to get off this island and see…"

Juliet kept the frown on her face and glared at Ben. He was such a manipulator. There was nothing that could keep her here. She was getting off this island with James, and their child would be born on the mainland.

"There is nothing that can keep me here Ben. So don't even try to make threats or manipulate me."

Ben took a leisurely long sip of his tea before responding to Juliet's little outburst.

"Oh, but I think there is something I have in the next room that would keep you here."

Ben motioned to someone who was hidden behind the corner just down the hallway. A minute later, one of Ben's cronies came out with two blindfolded and gagged people. One was a woman and the other was a boy, about 5 years old. Juliet gasped when the man took the blindfolds and the gags off the two prisoners.

"Rachel? How did you get here?"

Juliet pulled her sister in for a hug, and when she let go, she leaned down to her nephew Julian's level.

"You must be Julian. I'm your Aunt Juliet."

The small boy smiled shyly and hid behind his mother.

"Hi."

Juliet bore invisible holes into Ben's forehead. He led her outside onto the porch and closed the front door. A hard slap to the face was what he got in return.

"You let my family go. NOW."

Ben gave her a twisted smile.

"Not just yet."

To Be Continued…


	3. A family reunited

**Chapter 3: A reunited family**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own an original character. Date Started: 4/6/16. Date Finished: 6/3/16.

* * *

Re-entering the house, Juliet took a seat on the couch and looked at her sister and nephew. Pulling Rachel into a hug, Juliet let her tears flow.

"How did you get here?"

When the two women pulled apart, Rachel shook her head at Juliet and rubbed her hands over her jeans.

"I have no idea. What is this place Jules?"

Juliet's eyes widened and then they darkened.

"This place isn't on any map. We're on an uncharted island. I've been here for 6 years. I've been doing my research here Rach. But so far it hasn't worked. I've lost nine patients in the last 3 years."

Rachel lowered her voice so that only Juliet could hear.

"I'm so sorry Juliet. Who is this guy you were talking to?"

Juliet curled her fists and stared at Ben, who in return was staring back at the two sisters.

"He's the one keeping me prisoner here. He's the one who wouldn't let me come back home to see you guys."

Rachel shook her head and held Julian closer to her. Juliet motioned for them to stay where they were at and she approached Ben.

"I want your word that you won't hurt them Ben. At least let us go back to my house."

Ben eyed her for a brief few seconds and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Agreed. But just so you know, James will never find you."

Juliet's nose flared. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Dashing outside, she emptied the contents of her stomach on the grass next to the house. She felt a hand on her back, but it wasn't Ben. Looking up, she found the concerned face of her sister. Julian was still hiding behind her.

"You ok Jules?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand she nodded.

"Just a little morning sickness."

Rachel's face lit up and she pulled Juliet into a hug.

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful news Jules! So when am I going to meet the father?"

Smiling Juliet pulled away and looked into her sister's brown eyes.

"Knowing James, he's cutting a path through thick bamboo as we speak with a machete. He'll never stop until he finds me."

A frown adorned her face and she took a breath continuing her thought.

"You don't understand Rach; I need to get off this island. I won't make it to term if I don't get my injections. I came here because the women couldn't have children for some reason. I've only become semi-successful with it in the last couple of years."

The two sisters and Julian made their way back to Juliet's former house. The guards were no nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Juliet opened up her door, letting Julian and Rachel in. Shutting her front door and locking it, she sighed. Rachel was the first to speak.

"So, you've been living here this whole time? What is this place again?"

Juliet shook her head.

"I don't know Rach. It's an uncharted island that's not on the map. I've seen things in this place I couldn't begin to explain. Where we are right now, it's protected by a sonic fence."

Rachel looked down at Julian as he tugged on her pant leg.

"Mommy? I'm sleepy."

Leaning down to Julian's level she spoke to him.

"I'm sure your Aunt Juliet wouldn't mind if you took a nap on her bed. Would you?"

Smiling, Juliet nodded and pointed in the direction of her room down the hall.

"Sure. My room's at the end of the hall on the left."

Rachel led Julian down the hall. Juliet watched as they retreated down the hall. Lowering herself onto the couch she took a breath. She'd been reunited with her family, but she knew she had to get off the island, for this baby's sake.

To Be Continued…


	4. A deep yearning

**Chapter 4: A deep yearning**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own: Cara, Hayley, Megan and Mayra. Date Started: 9/25/16. Date Finished: 6/21/16.

* * *

Juliet had organized and reorganized everything in the house well before Rachel and Julian got out of bed that morning. She was still reorganizing for the fourth time when Rachel walked into the living room.

"Huh. Nesting already I see."

Smiling, Juliet turned to her sister and shook her head.

"You know me, I just can't stand a messy and disorganized house. Everything in its place as grandma used to say."

Turning back to the coffee table, Juliet went and tried to move it an inch or two. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. No heavy lifting for you."

Juliet rolled her eyes at Rachel and planted herself on the couch.

"This baby is barely the size of an orange and you're already treating me like I'm going to break like plate glass. I know my limitations Rach."

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes at her sister.

"Yeah, well, David treated me the same way the whole nine months I was pregnant. I was grateful he checked up on me. You know, he always asked where you went. I told him you were doing your important work for this huge company in Portland. If I had known they told you it was somewhere else, somewhere I couldn't find you, I would've told you to stay the hell away from them."

Juliet drew her knees up against her chest and stared out the window.

"I spent years trying to figure out what I'd say to you about where I've been for six years. I've had several chances to get back home, but all of them were destroyed. I'm just so happy I have you and Julian. The baby too. I don't know what James reaction will be."

Rachel took a seat next to Juliet and playfully nudged her.

"I don't know what your man looks like, nor do I know how he acts, but I'm sure everything is going to be just fine."

Juliet puts her hands in her lap and gave a small smile.

"Well, you do have some doubts when you've been here as long as I have. This place can wear down your mental state. Trust me."

It was true, Rachel didn't know a thing about the island, there were things here that Juliet didn't know how to describe to her without sounding totally insane. She knew where she was going to go, but she was going to wait until everyone was asleep first.

Ben never thought to change the code on the sonic fence, so Juliet knew the numbers by heart. Torch in-hand, she departed the safety of the fence and the barracks and moved West towards the medical station. It was unbearably hot out tonight, more so than usual and it was starting to bother her. She was used to the wet heat of the island, it was comparable to Miami, but tonight it was difficult to breathe. Something was sending red warning flags her way. She breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the medical station. Opening up the heavy hatch doors, Juliet made her way inside the dimly lit medical station and proceeded towards the hidden room behind the lockers. She had to make sure everything was ok. Moving over to the sink in the room, she washed her hands, dried them and then went about organizing her supplies.

Once she was sure everything was in order, she took a breath and turned on the ultrasound machine. The conducting gel was cold on her stomach as she pressed the wand against it. She waited for what seemed like several minutes before she heard the familiar sound of a heart beating. She closed her eyes and listened until she heard footsteps approaching her. Defenses going back up, her eyes shot open and Juliet came face to face with Rachel and Julian.

"What is this place Jules?"

Juliet frowned and looked around the room, then began to distract herself with cleaning up. Turning off the machine, Juliet wrote down the measurements in her file and closed it.

"I'll tell you about it when we get to the beach. Find some water. We've got a little ways to go."

Rachel nodded and looked around the room, finding a refrigeration unit, she opened it up, and inside she found water.

"Where'd these water bottles come from? They look brand new."

Juliet shook her head and tried to turn her emotions off.

"Rachel, I don't have time to explain right now. We need to go before Ben finds out I'm here. He probably already knows which is why we need to leave."

Rachel heaved a sigh and took enough water for the three of them. As they made their way outside, Juliet felt a tug on her pants. Looking down, she saw Julian looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Auntie Juliet, have you felt the baby kicking yet?"

Shaking her head no, she playfully ruffled Julian's hair and took his hand.

"Not yet kiddo. Let's keep walking. Oh, careful of the tree right there."

Julian stepped over the fallen tree trunk with Juliet's help. They had been walking for only forty minutes before they had to stop. Rachel shot Juliet a concerned look and grabbed for her hand and squeezed it.

"Jules? What's wrong?"

Juliet shook her head and stared hard at the tree trunk in front of her.

"Let me just… Catch my breath."

A concerned look crossed Rachel's face as she watched Juliet. There was definitely something wrong.

"You're either out of shape Jules or something's really wrong here. Something tells me it's the latter."

Juliet took a breath and swallowed.

"I'm not out of shape… This is what happens when… Your like this and don't get daily injections of my medication."

Rachel put two and two together.

"You mean the one you gave me so that I could have him?"

Rachel was now pointing at Julian who was sniffling and sitting on the fallen tree trunk.

"A modified version. Yes."

Juliet put her head between her knees for a minute and tried to reign in her breathing. When she looked up, she saw that Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"What will happen to you if you don't get those injections?"

Juliet had a haunted look in her eyes, something Rachel had never seen before.

"This'll get progressively worse, and I'll fall into a coma and die. That is why we have to get off this island."

Rachel sat with her mouth hanging open for a moment trying to process this information.

"Then let's find a way to do that. Is there any way you can contact anyone?"

Juliet shook her head.

"No. Haven't been able to for a few years now. Besides Ben would never let me leave."

Rachel stared hard at her sister.

"Why not?"

Juliet let her tears spring from her eyes.

"He thinks that I belong to him. He will do anything to keep me here. He sees me as his wife."

Rachel scoffed and looked at her sister in disgust.  
"Who does that man think he is?"

Juliet shook her head and put her head back between her legs to try and regain her normal breathing pattern. She felt hands on her shoulders suddenly and she tried to fight them off.

"Easy Juliet. It's just me."

Her eyes grew dark with anger as she looked into the beady eyes of Ben himself.  
"You can't make me stay with you Ben. I'm going back to the beach with my nephew and sister. Back to James. You can't stop me."

Juliet managed to get to her feet but swayed a bit.

"Let's just get you back to the barracks. You can get your injection and then we'll call it good for the day. What do you say?"

Fuming, Juliet curled her fists, but she had no energy to deck Benjamin Linus square in the face.

To Be Continued…


	5. Clues

**Chapter 5: Clues**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own: Cara. Date Started: 10/4/16. Date Finished: 1/8/17.

* * *

"Sawyer, you've been staring at that piece of Juliet's shirt for a long time. It isn't going to find her."

Kate had come along with James and Jack as a means of helping track which direction Juliet and Ben went. Squinting, she looked down at the ground when she found another footprint.

"She's missing a shoe. Looks like her and Ben are heading East. Let's go."

"This is a real paradise your living in Jules, but where's the beach?"

Juliet planted herself on the couch next to her sister and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What is it with you and beaches, Rach?"

Crossing her arms, Rachel stared at Juliet but it was Julian that interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't you like beaches Auntie Juliet?"

Nodding, Juliet got Julian to sit down next to her.

"Of course, I do. I just like the beach at home better. I have been here away from the two of you for too long. It's time for me to go home."

Julian fidgeted nervously and looked Juliet in the eye.

"When are, we going home, Auntie Juliet?"

Juliet felt bad for Julian. He didn't know where he was or why. He only wanted to go home.

"I don't know sweetie."

The noise sounded from outside and then something flew through the window, breaking it. Before Juliet could react, smoke began filling the entire house. She felt herself slumping over on the couch, her vision was clouding up and she felt like she was suffocating. Some time later when she began to regain consciousness, she heard her sister Rachel calling her name and practically screaming.

"Jules wake up! Where's Julian?"

Juliet was trying to clear the fog from her vision when she saw her sister clearly panicking tearing the house apart.

"Julian!? Julian!?"

Juliet managed to get to her feet and looked around the house. Her eyes landed on the broken window in the kitchen.

"Rach, maybe he's hiding somewhere. Let's take this one step at a time and look at it rationally."

Rachel stopped throwing pillows from the couch on the floor and shot invisible daggers at Juliet.

"Take it one step at a time and look at it rationally?!

Who are you!?"  
Juliet hadn't seen Rachel explode with anger in such a long time.

"Listen to me Rach, this place has changed me. I can turn off my emotions when the occasion calls for it. I have seen a lot of bad stuff here over the years and it's kind of messed with my head. I honestly don't know how the real world is going to treat me once we get back."

Juliet may have looked the picture of calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was a quaking mess.

"He's my baby Jules! Who are these people!?"

Knowing that she had to help her sister didn't make things any easier with the reaction she was giving.

"Those people have been here for hundreds of years. I'm not exactly sure who they are. But they call themselves the others."

Juliet was still trying to clear the fog from her brain when Rachel stormed out of the house and across the lawn.

"Rachel, where are you going?"

Rachel was on a mission and when she was on a mission, it was hard to keep up with her. Juliet knew that.

"I'm going to find my son. Are you coming or not?"

Once Juliet got her footing back, she followed her sister across the lawn. Halfway across the yard, though, her legs felt like noodles and her vision started to darken. Black soon surrounded her again and when she woke, she found herself somewhere she didn't recognize. She was in a bed, that much she knew, but the surroundings were familiar to her. She heard an unfamiliar voice by her head.

"Should I give her another injection? I'm not liking the results of her white blood cell count. They've seemed to have taken a drastic nose dive in the last few days."

Then she heard a familiar yet unwelcome voice next to the woman who'd just spoken.

"Give her the injection. She'll need plenty of rest. How soon can she be moved?"

Juliet kept her eyes closed and listened to the woman speak again.

"I'll give her the injection and make sure she's stabilized before we move her."

This was something that Juliet wanted to avoid. She would do everything in her power to not become another casualty for the island to snack on.

To Be Continued…


	6. Coping

**Chapter 6: Coping**

* * *

The first thing she felt when she regained consciousness was that her muscles held a soreness she'd never felt before. She felt like she'd run a marathon and then some. Juliet let her hand fall to her abdomen as she looked around herself. She was somewhere she didn't recognize. Wherever she was, it was damp and it smelled slightly of oil. She knew it wasn't good for the baby.

Pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed, she tested the ground below her before she got to her feet. Finding that it didn't move or come out from under her, she carefully placed both her left and right foot on the floor. She noticed she had no shoes, so she was barefoot. _Nothing like becoming the stereotype of barefoot and pregnant._

Rolling her eyes, she proceeded towards the door a few feet away. Pulling on the door handle, she found that it was locked. Banging on it, she tried getting a response from whoever was on the other side.

"Hello? Let me out of here!"

The door quickly opened and in came Ben. Juliet was none too happy to see him. Slowly backing away from him, she wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"Ben, where am I?"

Smirking, Ben took a few more steps closer to Juliet and reached a hand out towards her. Reaching her own handout, she slapped both his hands.

"Touch me, and you'll regret it."

Ben stood in the center of the room the smirk still firmly planted on his lips.

"I only want what's best for you Juliet. That baby inside you is very special. More special than you think. We can give them a very good education here on the island. Something they won't get out in the real world."

Nose flaring, Juliet turned her attention to the real issue at hand.

"When hell freezes over. Where are my sister and my nephew?"

Ben gave a cryptic response.

"Oh, they are perfectly safe. Don't worry."

Juliet had never believed Ben's assertions. He was always one to lie. Even to get his way.

"I want to see them. NOW!"

Shaking his head, he signaled for someone to blindfold Juliet from behind.

"Come on Juliet, let's get you somewhere more comfortable."

Juliet tried planting her feet on the floor so that she couldn't be led out of the tiny room she'd apparently been living in for the past few days. She felt strong arms behind her, holding her up and pushing her forward. She wasn't sure where they were going. But now she felt jungle floor below her. Since she couldn't see, she had to rely on her other senses. She hadn't a clue where they were going. Paying attention to the birds in the trees, she tried to pinpoint the direction from there. But it was nearly impossible. It wasn't until cool air hit her face that she realized where she was. The damp smell of the doors to the Staff medical station wafted closer to her nose.

Feeling those same hands lift her up and over the threshold of the rusted metal doors, she unconsciously placed a left hand over her belly. She still couldn't see anything through the blindfold, but she was trying very hard. Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped from over her eyes and her heart sank.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

A woman with short brown hair, and glasses stared back at her. A slightly sour look on her face.

"I'm here to help you Doctor Burke. Do you want my help or not?"  
Juliet stood her ground, she hadn't felt this vulnerable in a while.

"First off, let's start with who you are."  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Juliet waited for the woman to answer.

"Doctor Clara Rice. Former head of Obstetrics at Saint Augustine's in Pittsburgh. I know about your work Doctor Burke. Ben told me all about it. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Juliet had no choice but to trust this Doctor Rice. She continued her conversation.

"When was your last exam?"

Juliet raised her eyebrows at Doctor Rice.

"Last month. Believe me, doing things by myself is no picnic."

Doctor Rice nodded but frowned at Juliet.

"When was your last ultrasound?"

Juliet wanted to roll her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"A month ago. Look are we getting to the point here?"

Clara turned on the machine and nodded her head.

"I just want to make sure everything is in order. Just relax. This'll only take a few minutes."

Juliet looked beyond Clara and to the screen in front of her.

"See? Normal fetal heart tones. The baby is healthy."

Clara nodded in agreement and frowned.

"Didn't you know Juliet? I'm the new _you._ "

Juliet wanted so badly to knock this woman off her feet and break out of this place. But Ben had more guards on her than a security detail. Doctor Rice threw something at Juliet to clean herself up with.

"Clean yourself up."

Cleaning herself up, Juliet put her shirt down and rolled her eyes at Clara.

"You need a little work on your bedside manner. If you are going to care for both my baby and I, I want to be treated with respect."

Clara with her no-nonsense attitude, put everything back in its place and was attempting to leave the room. Juliet wasn't sure how she could get away. There were too many of them watching. The blindfold she'd been brought to the medical station with was thrown back over her eyes and now she couldn't see. The saw two sets of strong arms that had carried her over the threshold of the station were now picking her up again and the jungle floor met her feet. She felt something jab her foot and she blindly reached down to pick a twig out of her left big toe. She heard Clara just behind her.

"Hey. Be careful with her!"

The two men holding Juliet up apologized to Clara.

"Sorry Doctor Rice."

Now she was being carried over another threshold of a doorway. She knew she was in a house. The air was warmer in here and it was slightly musty, but a little fresh island air would air it out. The two men in holding her took the blindfold from over her eyes and let her go, shutting the front door behind them.

"Your free to move about the house. But no going outside. Is that understood?"

Juliet balled her fists and realized she was in her house.

"You mean I can't leave my house? That's convenient."

The two men went out of her house, Juliet quickly bolted the door behind them so that they couldn't re-enter. Stepping on the heel of her left foot, she padded down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once inside, she looked for some ointment for her toe once she got the twig out. Placing a band aid on the freshly treated wound, she went out into the living room and sat down heavily on the couch. She unconsciously found her hand over her belly and she spoke down to it.

"Don't worry, I won't let Ben have you. We'll find Julian and Aunt Rachel and daddy and we'll get out of here. I promise."

To Be Continued…


	7. Escape attempt

**Chapter 7: Escape attempt**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals. Date Started: 7/14/17. Date Finished: 7/28/17.

* * *

The two guys posted by her front door were idiots. She knew that. If she could just crawl out the window and get away. The window over by the bookcase always got stuck, but Juliet was trying her best to get it open. She would have to open it almost all the way to get out. She wouldn't be able to fit through it with her belly getting bigger every day. Just as she was sticking her head out the window, she felt movement in her belly. The movement startling her, she hit her head against the window frame.

"Dammit! Stupid window..."

Ignoring the pain in her head, she crawled out the window. Carefully closing the window and trying not to make noise, Juliet tip-toed across the grass and behind the house. She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Psst, blondie. Over here."

Juliet's eyes lit up and she looked in the direction of a bush where she'd heard James voice.

"James?"

Out of the bush came James and Jack. James took in Juliet's appearance and looked a bit surprised.

"Blondie, what's goin' on?"

Juliet pushed forward and looked at Jack.

"It's a long story. Jack, we need to find my nephew and my sister."

Jack stopped and turned to Juliet.

"I thought you said your family was in Miami?"

She got tears in her eyes and shook her head no.

"Ben brought them here. I don't know where they are."

Jack got very concerned for her state of health.

"Don't worry we'll find them. How far along are you?"

Juliet didn't have to think that hard on it. She already knew.

"Almost 32 weeks."

James put the puzzle pieces together as he watched Juliet. He remembered _when._ He'd found another bottle of rum in the kitchen and it was raining. Everything just rolled downhill from there.

"Ok. We'll have to make a stop at the medical station so I can examine you."

Juliet stopped walking and looked back in the direction of the barracks. They had now reached the sonic fence.

"We can't just leave me sister and nephew behind Jack."

Jack gave her a sympathetic look and frowned.

"Of course not Juliet. We'll come back for them. I promise."

Juliet took a longing look back, tears coming to her eyes.

"No Jack. We can't leave them here. Ben is doing this to torture me. Please."

James took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Blondie, hey now. Look at me. Everything's gonna be alright. But there are a helluva lot more of them than there are us. We're outnumbered."

But Juliet wasn't having any of it. She was determined to find her sister.

"We have to find them James. I don't want to leave them behind."

Jack was the one to reassure her.

"We _will_ come back for them Juliet. I promise. You have my word."

Juliet frowned but nodded her head. They were now beyond the fence and were heading into the jungle. She swallowed and lost her footing. Both James and Jack were on either side of her.

"Here. Let's have a seat."

The world around her was spinning and she put her head down and as far between her knees as she could get them. She felt pressure on the back of her head and then someone's hand.

"Where'd you get this Juliet?"

Juliet didn't move but spoke.

"I bumped my head on the window when I was climbing out of it."

She heard the concern in Jack's voice.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Any nausea?"

Closing her eyes, she spoke up.

"Yes… I'm so tired..."

Jack's voice came back again and he kept pressure on the back of her head.

"Juliet, you have a concussion. I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

She suddenly found herself throwing up on the jungle floor, making her almost fall over. She felt James hand on her back.

"It's ok blondie."

When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That's not because of the concussion. That's from the baby."

A sheen of sweat was forming above her left eyebrow and Jack wiped it away with an old shirt.

"Here, have some water Juliet. We should take a rest."

The movement in her belly started up again and her eyes landed on where the movement was happening.

"There it is again."

Jack put the cap back on his water bottle and looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

Juliet smiled and pointed to her belly.

"The baby just gave me its first kick."

Jack smiled and watched as Juliet placed a hand over her belly.

"Have you been eating healthy?"

Juliet nodded and kept her hand on her stomach.

"Fish and banana's. That's all they've been giving me. That and my serum. I've been feeling a little out of it lately. You know, Ben brought in another doctor to take my place."

Jack put a hand on hers and frowned.

"What was your last white blood cell count?"

Juliet didn't know, she hadn't gotten a look at her medical file lately.

"The other doctor said that she didn't like that my white counts were dangerously low. I didn't see any numbers noted in my medical file."  
Jack looked as if he were thinking on what Juliet just said.

"Juliet are you sure your 32 weeks? This baby doesn't feel quite that big."

Now Juliet was frowning and pressing both of her hands against her belly.

"Yes Jack. I did a DOC on myself a few weeks ago. I may need to up my serum intake and my protein. Fish isn't cutting it."

Jack knew that Juliet knew what she was talking about, but she needed someone to help her through this.

"Don't worry Juliet, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you or your baby. That's a promise as a doctor."

To Be Continued…


	8. Reinforcements?

**Chapter 8: Reinforcements?**

* * *

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals. Date Started: 8/3/17. Date Finished: 11/9/17.

* * *

Juliet smiled and turned over next to James. She gasped and a hand went to her belly. James looked up at her with a worried expression on his face. Running a hand through her blonde locks, he looked into her eyes. "Blondie, what is it?"

Her smile grew and she placed his left hand over her belly. "Do you feel that?"

The worried expression disappeared from James face and a smile replaced it. "Is that…?"

Juliet nodded and counted the rhythmic motions of a tiny foot below her hand. "Yes, and that makes five kicks so far James. Your _daughter_ is getting restless in there."

James shook his head no and rubbed her belly. "I'm tellin' ya Blondie, it's a boy."

Juliet gasped at the last kick. At least she didn't think it was a kick. That last one felt _different._ "Ow. Either this little one kick's very hard, or I just had a contraction."

Making a face, she let her hands fall to her belly as the pain welled up again. This time when she looked at James, she gave him an authoritative look. "James, go and get Jack. Be quick about it. We're not going to have time to make it to the medical station. This baby is coming now!"

She stayed absolutely still and blew through the pain. It felt like ten years had gone by when Jack arrived. "Juliet how are you doing?"

Juliet glared at him as the pain of the contraction came to its peak. "It hurts!?"

Jack nodded and pulled the blankets down over the entrance to their tent. "I know it does Juliet. But I'm going to need you to relax for a minute ok? I know this isn't fun. Take a deep breath in and relax. That's it."

Swallowing, Juliet nervously watched Jack. "So, what's the consensus Jack?"

Jack appeared over the blanket and sighed. "It would be better if this baby waited a couple of more weeks. She would have a better chance. But I don't think she'll wait that long. Your already dilated to seven centimeters and fully effaced. It's too late to try and stop labor now. What I need you to do is relax."

Swallowing again, Juliet nodded and placed her hands over her belly and let out a sob. "Jack, 32 weeks is a coin toss at best. She could go either way at this point. There's an incubator at the medical station, but the wiring needs tending to."  
Jack seemed to be thinking on what Juliet just told him. "Ok Juliet. Let's not panic here."

Glaring at Jack, Juliet managed to focus her attention on James. "You've got my back don't you?"

James ran a hand through her golden curls and gave her a dimpled smile. " 'Course I do sweetheart. You have nothin' to worry about."

Something didn't feel right. She let out a startled yelp and grip James hand. But it was Jack she looked to for help. "Jack, something's wrong!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. But it wasn't James or Jack. Opening her eyes, she found that she was in her house. Back in the Dharma Barracks. She let her eyes wander to whose hand was on her shoulder. Repulsed by who was by her side, she found that it was Ben. "You were having a nightmare, Juliet. Everything's ok now."

How could everything be ok? Nose flaring, Juliet tried to push herself up from the bed, but found that she was attached to an iv next to the bed. "What's the saline for?"

She felt angry and annoyed with Ben. He kept staring at her. "You were dehydrated Juliet. Doctor Stevenson found you unconscious in your kitchen."

Pushing the covers back, she found she was still dressed, much to her relief. Her left hand now on the iv pole, she stood up and made her towards her bedroom door. "I am more than capable of using the bathroom by myself Ben. I don't need an escort. What I would like you to do for me, is get out of my house."

Ben looked less than enthusiastic. "Juliet, you need someone to watch over you for the next few hours. I've made you some soup. It's in the kitchen when your hungry."

Juliet didn't feel very appreciative of Ben's sudden generosity. What she wanted was to get back to James. Once she reached the bathroom down the hallway, she barricaded herself inside. Closing the door, she slid down against it and let her head fall into her hands. "I'm still here. It was just a dream..."

To Be Continued…


End file.
